Ponderativa
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Essa era Tenten. Um dia poderia vê-la escovar os dentes. Resposta do desafio proposto pela comunidade Akatsuki dos Fanfictions. Tema: Cotidiano.


**Ponderativa.**

**-**

**-**

Aqueles grilos ficavam lá perto de sua janela, atritando as suas longas pernas. Quando Tenten os escutava cricrilar, vinha à sua mente a imagem de uma noite quente, grama e um céu absurdamente estrelado.

Não saberia explicar o porquê, mas sempre que se sentava no umbral da janela, uma perna flexionada e a outra solta, gostava de girar uma de suas kunais no dedo indicador enquanto mordiscava uma maçã.

Eram aprazíveis esses momentos de sossego.

E, além do mais, adorava maçãs - deliciosas - quando frescas e bem avermelhadas. Tinha adquirido o hábito de comê-las a qualquer hora. Não pelo seu valor nutritivo, pois Tenten não dava grande importância a essas coisas de organismo vitaminado, mas pelo seu sabor adocicado e levemente fundido ao azedo. O barulho da mordida era sublime.

No momento em que a música dos grilos tornava-se enervante, Tenten atirava a kunai no mato, afugentando-os. Porém eles não se ofendiam com seu áspero tratamento, porque voltavam no outro dia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nenhuma kunai tivesse tentado abatê-los.

Tirá-los de lá era simplesmente uma tarefa irrealizável e um insulto às suas habilidades como ninja. Poderia contar com a ajuda de Shino talvez, ignorando-lhe as estranhezas. Todavia começava a achar que pudesse estar se habituando por demais com o rapaz, porque, pensava consigo, quantas vezes já se pegara divagando sobre os insetos verdejantes?

Ela estapeou a testa, como se voltando à normalidade.

-

-

Gotas d'água, gotas d'água infernizando os seus ouvidos.

"Pedirei para que Lee conserte isso!" uma nota mental, os dedos apertando a almofada contra a cabeça.

Ele consertava tudo, simplesmente. Era inabitual e ninguém conseguia explicar como o rapaz do taijutsu entendia dessas coisas, mas Tenten não queria saber.

Com uma tigela de pipoca nas mãos, ela ligava o televisor e ajeitava-se sobre o sofá, podendo escutar Lee assobiando enquanto fazia os reparos no encanamento de sua pia.

-

-

O caixa de aveias estava lá no alto, dentro do armário aéreo de sua cozinha miúda. Sempre que queria um pouco de aveia para colocar no leite, Tenten erguia os pés e esticava os braços com ardor, tentando alcançar a caixa que parecia escorregar de seus dedos, indo mais e mais para o fundo.

"Porra!" ela soltava, elevando-se um pouco mais nas pontas dos pés. E lembrou-se de que em outro dia, Neji, centímetros mais alto, pegou as aveias para ela, os braços se cruzando logo depois.

Como da outra vez em que ele encontrou o seu molho de chaves no vão do sofá, com as veias salientes pelo Byakugan. O Hyuuga comprovava sua eficácia fosse para o que fosse.

Bocejando, Tenten gostava de espalmar os dedos sobre o travesseiro antes de acomodar a cabeça sobre ele.

Quando se jogava na cama com os seus dois coques desfeitos e antes de ser acometida por uma soneira violenta, ela recordava-se dos suaves gestos de violência das mãos do Hyuuga. Achava-os belos e sedutores de um modo que não saberia definir. Apenas gostava de ficar olhando para ele, quando em ação.

Em suas mais loucas irrealidades, Tenten via-se deitada em plena nudez numa cama de flores no alto de uma colina acarpetada de grama, o sol banhando-lhe o corpo, vacas mastigando capim mais ao longe. E logo ali na frente estava Neji, atrás de uma tela, pitando-a junto da paisagem campestre. As pinceladas eram como seu Hakke: certeiras e suaves.

Ele a esquadrinhava com os olhos inalterados - gênio e observador -, nada diferente na alvura da sua face.

Tenten gostaria de ver a pintura, saber como Neji a via. Porém "Ele jamais revelará sua obra." lamentava-se.

-

-

Fossem em dias anuviados ou em dias que pudesse saltitar por entre atores das florestas fronteiriças, executar missões seria sempre excitante.

Com destreza, Tenten dava os pulos gatunos, expelindo as várias armas.

Lee estava sempre do seu lado, dando chutes espiralados no ar, frisando a todo o momento que o fogo da juventude carbonizaria os inimigos.

E lá estava Neji, minucioso e mortal, pitando quadros com tinta de sangue.

Quando voltavam para casa - no mesmo dia ou não -, o cansaço e a satisfação tomavam conta de tudo. Até que lhes fosse incumbido consumar uma próxima tarefa, era assim, continuamente.

Tenten estaria temerosa, pois não sabia se teriam a chance de retornar. Talvez dois pudessem ou apenas um, quem sabe.

-

-

**N/A:** Isso foi uma resposta do desafio proposto pela comunidade Akatsuki dos Fanfictions.(dessa vez vai, espero.) O tema dado foi: Cotidiano. A one-shot foi curta, mas foi feita por uma pessoa que está com a bunda doendo por ter tomado uma agulhada enorme, maldita gripe. Devo citar que minha beta é a jacque(Blackmore), porém essa one-shot foi betada pela Moto-san, porque era uma condição do desafio. Agradeço ela pelo serviço muito bem feito.

Kissus.


End file.
